


Sea of Heartbreak

by IllyasJames



Series: For you my Sea [20]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cinderella Elements, Fairy Tale Retellings, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, Rapunzel Elements, Seahorse elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 09:14:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12980889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: After the events of his engagement party, the prince of Nikiforov is imprisoned to a tower in the debts of the country away from all to see.There he awaits the day he is brought back to the capital to marry the bride his father chose for him, living with the remnants of his broken heart over the love that was taken from him.Because of laws that not even the King can go around, the two months between engagement and wedding are a bit longer.





	Sea of Heartbreak

**Author's Note:**

> Day 284 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> Story 20 from 22. This story is going to be completely focused on Victor and his time locked away. Plus a little change of tags. And I have to go back in earlier stories to adjust the ages a bit to match them with this story. Why did I have to adjust the time frame at the last possible moment. :}
> 
> As always I sent you off to enjoy the work by reminding that [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) is always available if you feel the need to sent me an ask or start a conversation over messages.  
> Seriously. I love receiving them. And I do my best to always answer. :}
> 
> Small service announcement;  
> A more pressing issue, however, is Update Demands. I've gotten a couple of comments about this and, please, I am begging you, don't do the thing. I know you're excited; hell, I'm excited about seeing the next chapter/sequel too, I love the enthusiasm you guys have! However, I am also a person who suffers from anxiety and that makes it hard to write, especially when I feel like I'm being pressured. I will get blocked and there will be no updates if this happens. Not because I'm being mean, but I genuinely just don't handle it well.  
> So please respect me, and try your best to not come of as rude in your enthusiasm.  
> Thank you. :}

Victor slowly brushes his hair while sitting in the window sill of his room. He prefers this window above the other two as he knows that it is the one looking out to where the sea is supposed to be.

Not that he can see the sea from where the tower is hidden between hills and forests, but he knows its direction and for the past year and a half it has been the one thing that mattered. Knowing that out there, beyond his reach but safe, was the one he loved among the people that cared for him. 

The brush he holds has some beautiful inlays in its handle. When he had found it among the pieces the guards had packed for him he had been hard pressed not to cry. He could still so very vividly remember the day he had payed for this brush, and all the times he had used it to brush Yuuri's hair in their time together. 

Whoever had packed his bags had had no idea he and Yuuri had practically lived together. Victor's hand caresses the fabric of the yukata he is wearing, remembering how he had longed to see Yuuri wear the clear fabric and dance for him that fateful night, slowly stepping out of the window sill and taking some slow dance moves through the tower room. 

His father had not allowed him to have many pieces, only a bed, a table and a single chair, plus a shelf for some of his books. This had left him with enough room to dance and contemplate. The guards positioned around the base of the tower were his father's personal picked henchmen, who by now were all truly convinced they were guarding a man who lost his mind over a monster. A sentiment that had gone through the country after the King had made a proclamation about how 'The Seaside Prince' had been a monster in disguise that had come to steal their beloved prince and bring their country to ruin.

Because of that proclamation though the people had revolted when the King had tried to insist on the set wedding date. After all the rules state that one who was enchanted has to have one year plus the time enchanted to be truly freed of any residual traces of such endeavor. 

If not for Alya coming to visit him twice a week, seeing as this tower was conveniently placed within the part of the country governed by her father, he would not have known any of this. He walks towards the window looking out to where the dignitaries home is located, she is a bit late, he wonders if her sister had been a terror again. 

When he first had ended in the tower he had been seething, going over the events over and over, he had wanted to blame Alya so badly. Which he would have done if not for the simple part that he had seen her push that chair over, tripping the guards, allowing him the momentum to take Yuuri out of the party and to safety. The bruise on her cheek she had spotted when she had entered the tower that first time had been all he needed to forgive her.

Since then Alya had been working hard to make no one notice that they had become friends, or that she was in contact with the besieged Castle of Giacometti and other allies he had among the people. She was his one line out of this place. His defense against her sister, his father's mistress and his designated bride, whenever the later decided to come along to let him know how she was going to rule the country once being Queen. When he had told Alya why his father and her sister's plan was doomed to fail she had laughed so hard she had snorted, making Victor laugh in return. 

He can see the carriage come towards the tower, and as it's the simple servant one he knows it's only going to be Alya today, he quickly changes into some more decent clothes. No matter how close they have become there was no reason for him to show off his naked form to her. A form that become slightly less defined but also more lithe over the year, he had no weapons or weights to train his muscles with, when he had took up dancing again. 

He is still debating between a more formal yukata and a formal pants when he hears the guard yell their greetings to the driver of the carriage. He knows he has enough time as they always inspect all the things Alya brings to him, well all the things they can see. In the end he goes for the yukata, he only ever wears pants when her sister comes along, his skin has been too sensitive to stand pants for too long since that evening.

Both he and Alya blame it on the potion he and Yuuri had drunk. It turned out the sister had been at the palace all that time, she had stood on the stairs along his father when he had arrived from Giacometti to be formally introduced to him, after being 'rejected' she had been moving in the background trying to find things she could use against Yuuri. 

She and Alya had been together on the stairs to the beach, but after the sister had stormed off not being able to witness them being happy, Alya had tripped. The girl had tried to warn them but had not known how, so instead she had offered her help to prevent her sister from being able to ruin it. She had hoped seeing them together would allow her sister to give up her intended plan. Instead the sister had gone above and beyond to get the kings permission to continue. 

When the trunk arrived from his parents she had taken the time during them eating breakfast to go through it all. Turned out Minako had put in a flask with the antidote to the original potion, with a shell written in his language for Victor stating what it was. It had been the real reason the trunk had been in disarray when they opened it. Then she had used one of the guards to exchange the wine for the potion. 

Turned out she had spiked both goblets as she had no idea what kind of spell and if it was on Yuuri as a way to charm Victor, or on Victor to make him susceptible to Yuuri. When she had shown up the first time she had tried to claim she had done it for his best interest, but he had calmly informed her that if that had been the truth she wouldn't have done it in a room filled with people. After that she had dropped the concerned would be wife act. 

He's fully dressed when he hears the knock on the hatch to the stairs, after that he hears the key being put in the lock before the guard opens it allowing Alya to enter the tower room. Victor looks at the guard, realizing it's not one who he has seen before, the young woman gives him a small nod before closing the hatch. 

"Oh, wow, Victor. Your hair has grown even more since last time." Alya stares at him for a moment. Putting down the basket with food she brought him.

"Yes, only a little more and it will be long enough for me to cut it all of and twist it into a rope long enough for me to climb down through the window and out of this tower. All I need is for something to distract the guards long enough for me to do so. Till then though, do you want to brush and braid it for me?" Alya nods, making Victor sit down on the only chair, taking the brush from the table and slowly brush and style the silver locks. 

"Your father is going to jump his skin when he finally looks at you again." She giggles. "I don't know how my sister can stand him, in that last year his forehead has migrated all the way to the back side of his head. You are lucky you have your mother's hair. If only I was allowed to bring in anything to style it with, that man and my sister are so afraid that a simple scissor will make you able to battle the twenty odd guards they have placed around the tower." A soft smile crosses her lips

"There are a few new guards to the fold, a courtesy of the King of Leroy to show his support to the King of Nikiforov, a charming bunch. Very skilled warriors. Your father threw a tantrum when he was informed though that he was not allowed to use these fighters for the siege at Giacometti castle." 

Her mentioning JJ, who had ascended the throne of Leroy earlier that year after his marriage with Isabella, makes Victor remember their conversations together in Giacometti's library. If things had gone as they should have he would have attended that event with Yuuri as his Queen to his side. Now he had only heard of it through Alya, who had to go there as her sister's attendee, making it sound like a very typical JJ event. Even her sister had not managed to get the spotlight for longer than her being introduced as his Fiance and future Queen of Nikiforov. 

"How is the siege of Giacometti going, are they still holding strong?" He is concerned that his father will succeed in breaking Chris's defenses before Victor finds a way out of his predicament. "Are they still getting enough supplies from our allies?" Alya nods.

"They are, and everything is alright. Chris sent a note just this week saying you need to hurry and get out of your tower and come by to finally meet your godson. Especially as his other godfather has already come by a few times." Alya mockingly makes her voice sound stern mimicking Chris's accent. 

"That said. The wedding is set to take place New years eve. I overheard father confirm this to one of his man this morning. I don't know when they will come to take you to get back to the capital, but it should be around the time of your birthday." She sighs. "Seems we won't be spending it this year watching the fireworks from your window." 

Victor remembered how she had suddenly dropped by on his birthday carrying a small cake, and several letters hidden in the layers of her clothes, making certain he had not spend the day alone. He also remembered how she had been sporting a fresh cut in her face the next time she had come over together with her sister. The daft woman had been convinced Victor and Alya had been improper, and would have made it impossible for Alya to visit him again if not for Victor calmly asking her if Alya was secretly a man under her clothes as that would be the only way for him to be interested in something like that. 

Things had been a bit touchy for a while, with Alya's sister insisting to be there every single time. Luckily she had quickly became bored with them simply indulging on Alya brushing and styling Victor's hair. 

"Done. Don't know how long this braid will hold, your hair is so soft it never stays held down for long." Alya sighs a bit, her hand moving to her own hair. Victor just smiles at her before moving to a piece of black polished stone embedded in one of the walls that acts as a mirror. 

"It looks wonderful. I'm sure it will hold for at least a day, maybe even longer." he wants to say something else but the knock on the hatch tells him visitation is over. 

Alya picks up the basket and quickly empties it on the bed before going over to the staircase. She gives Victor a small nod which he returns.

"You are ready to go?" The guard has a ringing accent to her voice. 

"Yes Chihoko, I'm all done for today." Alya descends the stairs. But instead of immediately closing the hatch the guard looks at him.

"You will be picked up for the return to your father on the morning of your birthday. It is his intend for you to celebrate it with your fiance, and to have one week before your wedding to be shown to the people that you are well and intended. We have everything prepared." 

The hatch closes with a bang and he can hear the lock being set. Neither make any difference to his mood. Soon he'll be home again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this
> 
> All comments are greatly appreciated, even one as little as a smiley. :}


End file.
